


Play/Prey

by wizard_candy



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard_candy/pseuds/wizard_candy
Summary: There's nothing nice about living on Monarch. You've got to make the most of it, even if the most you have is just words.
Relationships: The Captain/Nyoka (The Outer Worlds)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a published draft! I wrote this some time after playing the game, so I was a bit fuzzy on details sometimes, but I'm publishing it now so we can celebrate the would-be PC release of the DLC, Peril on Gorgon.

"Is the Captain always like this?" Nyoka whispered to Ellie, side-eyeing the Captain trekking ahead of them ten paces away.

"I haven't been on their crew long, but uh... let's just say they got a lot on their plate," she said, shrugging.

"Hm." Nyoka frowned, watching the figure before them. When she had agreed to guide the Captain through the wilds of her hometown, she hadn't expected the cool, charming demeanor to turn into something that would mow down any hapless marauders that got in their way.

She'd seen this before in others. Too many people who had lost sight of themselves, and turned into the very things they were hunting. Just more coal for the dumpster fire that was Monarch.

Be a real shame to lose this one, though.

"Hey Captain. Captain!"

The reluctance was obvious as they turned around. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," she said, pointedly ignoring Ellie's raised hands. "You wanna talk about what happened back there? And why you wanna get to Devil's Peak so bad?"

The Captain crossed their arms. "Got a soft spot for marauders?"

"After seeing the way you tore through 'em, now I do," she said, walking forward. "You killed those people like they did something to you personally-- which I know they didn't, 'cause otherwise you wouldn't need me to get you around here."

"I'll play nicer with Hiram, don't worry."

"Will you? I didn't make a name for myself by getting mixed up with people who got a deathwish," Nyoka persisted. "We still got a ways to go before we reach Devil's Peak, and a whole lotta rapts and mantis in between. Now I'm not saying I'm gonna bail on you -- I got more honor than that -- but I would like to know exactly who I'm working with here."

They were quiet a moment. "Fair enough."

Nyoka relaxed her shoulders, chalking that up to a win by rational minds. But that relief was quickly replaced by... whatever feeling the Captain evoked in her next, by way of a simple beckoning of their finger. 

Anywhere else, it might have been threatening; condescending, even. But out here, in the brusque nature of the Monarch wilderness and far from Stellar Bay, it felt almost special.

Curious about what they had to offer her, she steadily closed the distance between them.

"You know a guy named Phineas Welles?"

Nyoke snorted. "Yeah? There's not a worker in the _colony_ who doesn't know who that guy is."

"He's my boss."

"Oh."

"And he rescued me from The Hope. Which is real."

"...Oh."

"M-hmm."

"... And that proves your point how?"

The Captain glared at her.

"So you've got a lot hanging over your head! That doesn't explain why you're in a rush. The Hope is an old conspiracy theory from when I was a kid, maybe even before that--"

"--Way before," they muttered.

"-- Anyway, and that's a hell of a timeline to be working on. I don't know what you've been through, but you can't just speed through a place that's full of things that are actively trying to kill you. Slip in a pool? Acidic. Take the wrong turn? Mantisaurs. These berries right here? Toxic." She gestured around them. "This place is full of monsters, and I can help you get through them, but only if you work with me... okay?"

Nyoka prepared herself for whatever blustering reply would come next. Off-worlders were always like this. Demanding this and that, getting frustrated when the wildlife disrupted their perfect little plans. They had to learn the hard way that money could buy them a lot of things, but not time. 

Not out here.

The Captain just sighed in defeat. "I just want to get this done for the old man." After a moment, they continued, "Then I can spend the rest of what little days I might have, chewing on some Spacer's chaw, eating fake fruit in this shithole of a world I woke up to. Happy now?" 

It seemed that they immediately regretted the admission, because then the Captain turned around before Nyoka could respond. 

"Lead the way! Ms. Nyoka."

\-----------------

"Hope you don't mind some company."

They gave her a soft look and winked as they turned back to their view of the river below. "As long as it's yours? Always welcome."

"So the charm comes back, huh?" she jibed, nudging their shoulder. "Good. So it wasn't the Spectrum Red in my ears then."

"Sorry if I scared you earlier. I just... got a lot going on is all," the Captain sighed, looking up at the sky.

Taking a deep breath, Nyoka yanked their throw blanket from them and pushed them back onto the ground.

"Wha- hey!" 

"Stay there," she said. "Close your eyes."

They gave her a dubious look, but eventually complied, folding their hands over their chest. 

"How're you feeling?"

"Cold."

"Good."

They opened one eye. "Is there a point to this, or....?"

"I heard your story. You said Phineas has got a lot riding on you. But you don't really seem like that's what's stressing you. The way you took out those marauders, it looked like you were angry about something. I know you were."

They didn't reply.

"I may be the last person to give you advice on how to cope with something, but I need you to know that if you carry on the way you were today, you're gonna lose yourself. You might slay the rapt you're hunting, but you're gonna look at yourself afterwards and you won't recognize the person you've become. And call me a sap or whatever you want, but I got enough on my conscience without you being there, too."

They got back up, sitting beside her. "I didn't ask for all this," the Captain said. "Being a hero, saving the colony, carrying out the will of some mad scientist I know nothing about. Forty years, I'm sleeping, minding my own business collecting dust, next thing I know I'm the human popsicle he fishes out of ten thousand. Lucky me, huh?"

"Life is funny like that," she pursed. "You think I asked to be born in a place like this? Shit, if I had my way, I'd be slurping off them silver spoons in Byzantium, never raising a finger to pick my own nose."

"Yeah, you're right," the Captain snorted. "It's a crapsack world, we're just living in it."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You're not gonna give up now, are you?"

"No."

She leaned her head against their shoulder. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain-- Nyoka is here, as you requested."

"Thank you, Ada." 

"Fancy view you got up here," the hunter said, walking into the room. 

"Nyoka. Never really got to thank you for clearing up my head."

"Hey, if you ever need to know a smarter way to kill, I'm your gal," she said awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Besides, you already let me join your crew; gave me a way to finally leave Monarch behind. That's all the thanks I need."

"Sure," they replied. "But you know, you can always ask for more."

"More what?"

"Whatever you want."

She slowly circled around to the Captain. "What's on your mind, Cap?" she asked suspiciously.

They turned to look at her. "You," they replied coolly. 

"Oh."

"We haven't had a moment alone since the millisecond when I met you in the bar. Since then, we've been on the run from giant animals, giant political problems, and... a little too much company," they chuckled holding her hand. "But it's quiet now. What does Nyoka like to do when her choices aren't limited to liquor shelves and sulfur pits?" 

"Never really thought about it," she smiled. "Got any suggestions?"

"Hmmm..." the Captain sank down onto the foot of their bed. "Don't know. Maybe we can find out," they said, their voice suddenly huskier, bringing her hand up to their chest.

Nyoka bit her lip and unfastened the fur-lined coat, pressing her hands against their chest as she made her way to straddling their lap, and they returned the favor by removing her green coat just as quickly.

Well, there went any doubts she had about the Captain's personal interest in her.

The Captain's hands snaked up the side of her undershirt, resting back down on her hips. 

She closed her eyes, grinding against their body once. "You really know how to treat a girl, Cap," she murmured. "You do this for all the crew members you hire?"

"Just one. Let me know how you like it," they chuckled, holding her face as they leaned in to kiss her. 

She grinned while their lips were pressed together. "Oh I think I like it just fine." Nyoka sucked at their plump lips, drinking in the taste of _them_. Of this person from another world, another time, who just happened to need someone like her. 

The Captain leaned them back in the bed, and she could feel her vagina instantly grow wetter at the sensation of the sheets on her back. 

Okay, so this was really happening.

"There are so many things I want to do with you," they murmured, steadying themselves above her. "But tonight is all about treating you first."

Nyoka made a breathy sigh as the Captain slipped her pants off, and she kicked them off to the side. The sudden nakedness caused her to squirm beneath them, feeling coy.

They ran their hand down from her breast, across the nipple, down slightly to her side until settling above her mound. The Captain leaned down to kiss her as they gently rubbed the lips of her pussy, encouraging her to get wetter so they could slip a finger in past her entrance.

She whimpered, moaning into their mouth.

It had been a long time since she'd gotten some attention down there, to say the least of getting it from someone else.

The dryness of their finger made her pussy more adamant on making more of the mucous-like lubricant to coat this foreign intruder with.

Once the friction was reduced, the Captain introduced a second finger, and _that_ was when it really started to feel good.

She moaned even more as they massaged her inner walls, exploring her soft, fleshy parts. Nyoka pressed her mound harder against their hand, demanding them to push deeper, feel more, explore further inside of her womb.

They crooked their finger in that beckoning motion; that gesture which she got to see on that first day when they set out from Stellar Bay, the action that brought her closer into their orbit.

And now she was getting to experience that same motion inside of her, touching her in a place no one else but her was privy to.

She could feel her temperature rise, her breathing getting heavier, and the feeling of pleasure rising to a boil inside of her.

She whimpered into their ear, hoping to inspire the same feelings within the Captain that they were inducing in her, or at the very least vocalizing her appreciation for their strong and supple touch.

Suddenly it happened.

Something, somewhere got just the right pressure, maybe her cervix feeling the rounded pads of the Captain's fingers, maybe the walls under her mound responded to the brush of their fingers, maybe the dull ache of her vagina entrance saying enough with the friction of the base of the fingers going through.

Whatever it was, it all hit just right and she squeezed her legs together, exhaling sharply.

The Captain placed sloppy kisses all along her neck and her cheek, and all she could do was hang on to the still pulsing pleasure deep inside her, feeling her cervix push out a little more of her cum each time. 

Finally after a few minutes, she begrudgingly allowed the Captain to remove their fingers-- slowly. 

She fluttered her eyelids. "The slower you pull them out, the hornier I'm getting again," she said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Is that a bad thing?" they chuckled.

She looked back up at them. "No."

Their eyes grew dark with lust. "Good," and they plunged their fingers back in.


End file.
